Series 3
The commissioning of a third series of Young Dracula was first reported by ScreenTerrier in March before the official press release confirmed the commission in April: "By popular demand Young Dracula is swooping back to CBBC. We pick up the story four years on and Vlad and the Count have fled from Stokely. Pursued by slayers and radical vampires alike, The Count and Vlad keep a low profile and "hide in plain sight" by buying a school. The Count is determined that Vlad fulfils his destiny to lead the vampire race, but this is threatened by The Count's own tendency to create mayhem and disaster on a daily basis and by the re-emergence of the anarchic Ingrid, who brings a trail of destruction in her wake. An irreverent, gothic comedy, Young Dracula shines a mischievous light on family relationships and what it is to be a teenager trying to make his way in the world. The third 13x30 minute series will be filmed around Liverpool and promises some exciting new characters as well as the return of familiar favourites. The series is produced by Lis Steele and executive produced by Josephine Ward. Series Details The series is set four years after the ending of series 2's finale, in which Ingrid took over the Dracula castle and vowed revenge on Stokely for the slaying of her boyfriend, Will. Since then, the Count and Vlad have fled, and decide to purchase a school to hide from the slayers and vampires that follow them, while Ingrid also returns. Production The series has moved away from Wales and will be filming around Liverpool. Rehearsals for the series began on the week of May 9th 2011, while filming began the week after for a period of three months. And finished filming in August. The series is currently being edited, and has a proposed release date on October the 31st. Rumours *There will be a family of Werewolves, presumably from Magda's relationship with Patrick; their eldest son, last seen in Series 2, is called Wolfie. *Magda, Patrick and their son, Wolfie are on the run with Magda's sister, Lucy Westenra. *Ingrid has taken over Stokely altogether, though she has since left the town in pursuit of Vlad and the Count, as she is becoming ill, losing her powers, or going mad with visions of Will's death. *Vlad will have a love interest, Erin. *The mind wipe on Reinfield is still present. *Erin is a slayer. Film There is some suggestions that if Series 3 goes well, there could be a film to finish off the Young Dracula series. Images (5).jpg Characters Characters that are returning, played by their original actors, are: *Vlad Dracula *Ingrid Dracula *Count Dracula *Renfield *Jonno Van Helsing (seen in trailer) *Mina Van Helsing (seen in trailer) *Magda Westenra New actors to the series include: *Tom Gibbons playing a "Half-Fang" slayer previously bitten by a vampire *Sydney Rae White playing Erin who is bitten by Vlad *Cesare Taurasi playing Bertrand *Letty Butler playing Alex McCauley *Wolfie (Vlad's half brother originaly thought to be named Barry) *Lisa Riley playing a Shape-shifting teacher Characters that are assumed not to be returning include: *Robin Branagh *The rest of the Branaghs Other characters rumoured to appear include: *Olga Dracula *Magda Westenra *Atilla Westenra *Patrick *Our old, well-known slayers Category:Fat